campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kiba VS So-Yeon
Forums: Index > Training > Category:Finished So-Yeon:Uses rose thorns to slow down Kiba Kiba:moves fast and punches So'' '''So-Yeon: ''After he punches her, she grabs his fist and kicks his stomach 3x'' ''' '''Kiba:shoots bolts of lightning at So and then punches her in her stomach'' 'So-Yeon: '''smiles and dodges the bolts , also hiding herself using a make-up powder fog '' ''Kiba:Uses his counselor powers '''So-Yeon:'Shields herself with rose thorns, she manages to block 2 that come at her but the 3rd and last one one appears in front of her. She blocks it but the force was too strong, like an explosion , it sends her flying with minor bruises. '''Kiba:'runs to So-Yeon You okay? '''So:Look at him with a confused eyes yet grateful look ''These are just minor briuses, its fine, thanks. You do know I could crush you right now right? Are you saying we should end this? A battle is never over till one admits defeat, and I'm not admitting. '''Kiba:commands the thundercloud to shock So-Yeon 2x. ''i'm not admitting. So-Yeon:''dodges the first bu rolling out of the way and the other by using rose thorns, the thorns pull Kiba feet injuring em' and pull him to the spot th lightning was headed and rolls out of the way. Her hair is now like those puffy '80 hairstyle and her clother and skin have dust and those black things that tuns your face black when you're in front of an explosion but will come off after bathing. ''Should've know! Jerk! '''Kiba:shocks self with lightning and conducts it into his gauntlets. ''I'm gonna end this. So-Yeon:''smirks and readies her claws with special poision and rose thorns ''If you kill me, I'll haunt you for life and I'm sure that'll be very bad points for my sis '''Kiba:moves fast and punches So-Yeon 5x.'' '''So-Yeon:Since it was too fast, she counldn't defend herself from Kiba, and yet again, sends her flying. But she manages to slash him with a bit of poison on Kiba's cheek when she was punch the last time. The poison amount is not sufficient to kill him but if the poison is not treated, the will suffer the following: ''nausea and twitching to drowsiness, cholinergic crisis-like effects (low blood pressure, sweating and salivation), auditory and visual distortions, mood changes, euphoria, relaxation, ataxia, and loss of equilibrium.You better quit if you choose to save yourself from trouble. '''Kiba:'makes the thundercloud shock self with every piece of lightning. ''This is it! '''So-Yeon:Wraps Kiba around multiple rose thorns while panting from exhaution ''Dude! Just a reminder, you're going to faint, if you continue this! So the possiblity of both of us dying is truly high '''Kiba:'touches the ground and makes it explode with lightning.'' '''So-Yeon:''Gets dirt all over herself and "flies", which is what you get when you're skinny. Thanks to the rose throns under surounding her feet and around Kiba the possible deadly damages was lessened, ''as well as her stamina so she pants and falls to the ground grasping for air. Kiba was also took damagewhen he hit the ground while the rose thorns were wraped around him suffocating his body; since he moved, it's only logical that he will get scraped by the thorns.